objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Under Captivity
Overview Hmm… since I'm quite bored of Camp of Ice Cream and my main focus is on that. Well, I wanna try something new so here it is! Object Under Captivity. It is my third fanfic so far, but doesn't mean I will stop doing Camp of Ice Cream or other of my projects. I'm just trying something new Other of my Projects * Camp of Ice Cream (Season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5'''… etc.) * Toys OMG! (Season 1, 2, 3) * The Pointless Race for Spaghetti (unfinished on a hiatus, working on it) Contestants # Balloon - the happy and joyful one # Bubble Gum - the nice, chubby one # Cap - Dictionary and Marker's friend, but he's the smartest # Crayon - she's just like Bow, but more energetic and mature # Dictionary - she's a nerd but is really nice and friendly, she's a bit anxious # Electric Socket - the sarcastic and pessimistic one # Fanta - he's small but acts like a tough guy # Glue - an armless conetstant but is brave, determined and surprisingly nice and kind # Marker - one of the people grouped in the 'Nerds' group, but nicest overall # Mug - the sweet and friendly one. She is though dumber than Cup # Cup - the bossy and bold one. She is tougher and smarter than Mug in various situations # Nutcracker - I dunno, but he speaks gibberish # Rose - She's the Flower in this show and does anything to win # Stick - she seemed a bit awkward, but is a nice guy # Whistle - the bossy one and she has anger issues sometimes # Wrecking Ball - the angry one, he's always angry and hates everyone # Zipper - the silent type. She's also calm # Trash Can - it's labelled as a 'he' even though it's not alive Episode 1 TV : I'm the host of this show called '''OBJECT UNDER CAPTIVITY. Now let me introduce you the contestants who are competing this season. First is… Balloon! Balloon : Hello everyone, I'm so happy to be here. I love to party and make new friends! Hooray! And I also get to compete in challenges! Hooray! TV : Enough next is Bubble Gum, I'm not surprised but whatever. Bubble Gum come over here and show your face Bubble Gum : Hi guys I'm Bubble Gum and I'd love to spend my time here. Hope I did make some new friends and interact with people I know. TV : Cap. I just hope he doesn't get too experienced. Bubble Gum : Why not? TV : He's a nerd and besides nerds always win by using equations and their brains to figure things out, good thing not all geniuses win. Cap : Hello my name is Cap and it's very credulous to meet you. And by that I mean— TV : Shut up nerd, anyways continuing to our progress it is Crayon! To be honest, I don't want her on my team she's just— Crayon : YAH! OH MAH GAWD, I M ON A REALITE SHO? TV : That's why. Anyways the next person gonna show up today is Dictionary. I hope she just doesn't get too scared after I read her biography Dictionary : Umm… hi, hehe. Uhh… would you mind to have any spiders here? I'm petrified of spiders TV : Not another nerd. But a bit better than Cap the first nerd I just met a few minutes— Cap : Hey! TV : Fine next person competing on the reality show is… Electric Socket and yeah I don't like this one and he better leave ASAP Electric Socket : Shut up! Balloon : Hello friend, wanna be my BFFITW!? Which stands for Best Friend Forever In the World! You do! You do!? Hooray! Electric Socket : Do I have to deal with her? TV : Yes anyways moving on the next person showing up today is— Fanta, oh my god another stupid knucklehead just joined Fanta : Hey! Shut up you twerp! I'm small, but I punch real hard! Got it!? TV : Anyways… the next person showing up today is Glue and wow, to be honest I like this guy. I hope he makes it far Glue : Hi guys. How's it going? I'm just wandering and thought I wanna join an object show so yeah! TV : Marker, hello and hi! I would love to hear from you. Especially cuz' you know, or whatever. So anything to say about yourself? Marker : Hi nice to meet you. I'm pretty surprised that I'm on an object show and thanks! TV : Mug and Cup, they both are twins and both quite annoying. But I prefer Mug better since Mug is completing dumb but sweet. Mug : Why thank you, sir! Cup : Hey why not just like, like both of us at the same time. It's so unfair Mug is better than me, why does life hate me so much TV : Let's get this over-with. Anyways next is Nutcrakcer Nutcracker : *speaking gibberish* TV : Oh my god, this annoying pest must leave ASAP! Well next person is Rose, hope she's way better than this annoying piece of flesh Rose : Yeah haha, in your face stupid Nutcracker *kicks Nutcracker away* TV : Okay you're scary and even worse. I hope this next person could give me a headache, next one here is Stick yeah. Stick : Hi there, nice to meet you TV. Seen you in a lot of shows like BFDI and II Balloon : Hello wanna be my best friend? Stick : Sure! TV : I think Stick is way better than both Rose and Nutcracker, but I hate most is Rose. She's mean and too antagonistic, better have less anger issues Rose. Next is Whistle Whistle : Hi people, I'm Whistle. You know you guys needed me, because I was captain for about 2 years already and became a councilor in training TV : Yeah, yeah next person is Wrecking Ball. Wrecking Ball : Shut up losers. Wrecking Ball here ready to kick your freaking butt! So never mess with me or else suffer the consequence! TV : Fine next is Zipper Zipper : ……… TV : Silent type wow. I hate them, that's why I disliked Teardrop every elimination she's been in. Anyways next is Trash Can which is not alive so let's get to the challengeCategory:Unicornicopia170’s Projects Category:Unicornicopia170’s Fanfics